


A Breath Of Fresh Air

by writingramblr



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator Genisys (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Exposition, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, I Don't Even Know, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Power Play, but there is some, so much porn so little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From across the deserts of sand and oceans of crystal clear water comes a girl just barely a woman with a secret to tell, and a wish only the newly crowned Emperor can grant.</p><p>But will he?</p><p>Or is her quest only to be thwarted by a distraction in the form of a handsome soldier who might be more than he seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was just pwp originally cause i love the look of Jai's character from Spartacus, but i wanted to have some slave/queen dynamics.
> 
> and i'm a dirty filthy shipper.
> 
> John is not related to Sarah in this story, and the Guardian is exactly who you think. (the T-800, just a normal human.)

The approaching carriages resembled balls of gold trimmed with red and white silk. Like a confection fallen from the Caesar’s table.

Kyle snorted and continued pacing around the wall, working guard duty was his least favorite position in the palace.

Rumor had it that the visitors contained a mysterious royal from a faraway land who was looking to acquire an army, but what for, no one knew.

There was no current conflict with anyone, all threats to the newest ruler had been long eliminated, Kyle knew that well.

The new Caesar, John of Connor was a well reasoned man, and not a tyrant to work for like his predecessor.

But working for any man with as much power as a god had its drawbacks.

Kyle was serving out a life debt, for his father had died in the Roman army, and left his family with many unpaid gambling debts.

So to his mothers’ woe and regret, he’d been plucked from his home at the young age of 12 and brought to the palace to work, to train, and to become a worthy soldier in the Roman army.

But in times of peace like they were, he could only be relegated duties to keep him busy, and fit for battle at any moment.

*

Sarah watched the passing countryside with mild interest, and only looked forward to meeting with her distant cousin.

She had not liked having to travel so far just to have words with him, but he refused to communicate anything but pleasantries with messengers, not trusting them despite their sworn loyalty and bought servitude.

She rolled her eyes slightly as she watched the long line of guards at the gate to the palace.

John was carelessly overcautious, to the point of paranoia, imagining threats that did not exist.

She looked down at her arms, and flexed her hands, feeling the weight of the heavy jewelry she wore for show, and the fatigue from travel in her limbs.

All she wanted was rest.

Perhaps a nice chilled jug of wine to ease her sleep as well.

When the carriage came to a stop, she was helped from the cart by a giant man with an intimidating look.

He spoke in a dull monotone.

“His grace has arranged for you to have the south wing of the palace to yourself for your stay. All your belongings shall be taken there, and you have a gift awaiting you. His grace hopes you sleep well, and he will converse with you at dawn.”

Sarah lifted an eyebrow curiously, but neither her driver nor the guard who’d helped her inside the palace offered any further information.

“Well I certainly hope all this secrecy will lead to some juicy information. I didn’t ride a thousand miles and three nights and days for mere palace gossip I could have obtained from a servant.”

The slightest hint of an insult in her tone did nothing to faze the guard, who simply continued pointing towards the white marbled hall that led to her chambers.

With a sigh and a shrug, Sarah beckoned her manservant’s, who carried her bags and trunks and began to walk in that direction.

She wondered what the gift was that John had decided to try and win her over with.

All she wanted from him was his approval to borrow the use of his army, or at least half of it. It was a small secret that he’d been training hundreds of thousands of men, taken at a young age from their homes, to become loyal and strong fighters in case of a war with any of the surrounding nations.

Her plans were simple, she wanted to turn south and attempt to conquer Naples. It was being held by a large group of rebels who declared they would not kneel to the Caesar and she was surprised he had not bothered to try and take it back yet.

She desired to prove herself a worthy commander, and after the legacy her father had left her, along with no male siblings to take up the mantle, she wanted to do just that.

Eventually arriving at two enormous doors that split open to reveal a large and sumptuous living space, she snapped her hands at her servants to leave her things there. She would gladly investigate the rest of the property and find her rooms and a place to freshen up before resting.

“Good evening Lady Sarah.”

They murmured to her, and she smiled absentmindedly.

She was not a cruel mistress, and she granted most of her staff freedom when she began to see that they grew tired of serving her.

She had no patience for disloyalty, and honesty and trust was rewarded highly.

It wasn’t until she walked into the room that was to be her bedroom, flanked by tall billowing silk curtains, no doubt from the soft breeze that snuck in from the sea, that she noticed a statue beside the bed.

Except, it wasn’t a statue.

It was breathing.

At once, she drew a dagger from a hidden sheath in her belt, and she growled,

“Reveal yourself at once, before I call for a guard.”

“You look like you’re pretty capable all on your own, milady.”

The voice was as rough as pebbles underfoot, yet something in the tone held a hint of a canine like purr.

What was going on?

“Who are you? Step into the light, or I will slay you where you stand.”

A deep chuckle of laughter, a mocking sound to her ears began to emerge from the figure’s throat and then they spoke again,

“Didn’t they tell you about your gift?”

Sarah frowned, and before relaxing completely, she moved slowly closer to the statue like form, which she now recognized to have the outline of one of the palace guards.

“Yes…did John send you?”

The statue nodded,

“He did. I am to be your welcoming present. You may order me to do whatever you wish. Fetch you something to eat or drink, it would be my pleasure. Draw you a bath of boiling water to wash away the dirt of the road? It’s my honor. Provide you with something more…stimulating? Whatever you desire.”

The statue gave a small bow, before finally doing as she commanded, and moving into the light, revealing a head of white blond hair, miles of muscles and golden tanned skin bared to her to the waist, and only a small dagger hanging from the hip.

Sarah felt her throat close up, and the room seemed to shrink around her.

If what she’d just heard was correct, she’d been gifted with her very own personal slave.

Fighting the urge to scream at him to leave her alone, she simply lowered the dagger and stared him down.

“I think you may do as you suggested, draw me a bath. Then fetch me some wine. I’m thirsty from my long ride.”

What appeared to be green eyes as bright as rolling fields untouched by fire and war glinted at her as a rather alluring smirk spread over the slave’s face,

“Yes milady. If that is what you wish.”

“Don’t make me ask again.”

Sarah shouldn’t have been so short with him, but she was fast losing patience and she couldn’t help but notice how he’d practically insulted her, calling her dirty and almost telling her she needed a bath before he’d _gladly_ do anything else he listed.

Well, she’d show him.

*

Kyle had been surprised when he’d been yanked aside by the Guardian, the tallest and strongest and most loyal of the soldiers in the palace, and told in a frankly boring tone of voice to report to the guest chambers immediately.

“Why?”

“You are to do as the Caesar commands, and if you disagree, you may tell him to his face, and see what he does to you then, unpaid debt or not.”

Kyle growled in annoyance.

“I’m not a servant. There are other people to do this.”

  
“You are correct. You are not a servant. But you will attend to the Lady’s needs and wishes. John says you are to stay with her until he can meet with her tomorrow. He is currently detained on business in the city. Go now, or she will arrive to an empty room. You may stop in the armory and change into your casual toga. You will have no need for weapons tonight.”

Kyle frowned, and glanced down at his chest plate and leather sandals,

“What? Why not? Am I not protecting her?”

“You are to be her personal attendant. Anything she needs, you will perform the duty.”

Kyle gulped and he suddenly realized, despite the lack of intoning in the Guardian’s voice, he was implying something quite outside the usual boundaries of his duties.

“Are you saying what I think you are? I’m her…slave or something?”

“It is however you would like to define it. But if you do not get moving I will stab you in the side.”

Kyle lifted his hands,

“Okay, okay, I’m going. Sorry.”

“Do not waste my time with your meaningless words of apology.”

Kyle couldn’t help rolling his eyes a little at the Guardian’s serious lack of emotion. It was kind of annoying sometimes.

But then again he probably hadn’t got to be the Caesar’s right hand by gushing at the man for everything he’d done.

Muttering to himself the whole way, he went to the armory as instructed, shed his outer armor and set aside his sword and scabbard, and then threw on a more comfortable toga and put his sandals away.

Inside the palace, the floors were pure white marble, and soft as silk against his bare feet.

The night might sound daunting, but perhaps it might not be such a hard chore.

Although, he grimaced to himself, if the Lady or whatever she thought herself, was particularly gruesome or demanding, he might have to speak up to the Caesar and ask for a reassignment, or at least a small raise.

He walked into the far side of the palace, finding the main inner chamber quite easily, and decided to have some fun.

He took up a spot beside the bed, standing perfectly still, just to the left of the biggest curtain and slightly in the shadows, out of the bright moonlight.

Soft footsteps sounded a few moments later, and a small figure clad in lilac colored silk emerged into the room.

Dark ringlets framed a pale face with delicate features, and Kyle found himself relaxing slightly.

Perhaps the evening would not be such a chore, with beauty like that to have to take care of.

She did not yet see him, and he fought the urge to laugh with glee.

Instead, he took the final moments before she looked around too closely to observe her further.

From what he could see of the dress like robe she wore, there was nothing else beneath it, and her form was shapely and quite demure. She couldn’t be that much older than he was, and yet to have been born into such privilege, the differences were vast.

A slit at her knee revealed her legs and feet clad in what appeared to be simple slippers, but then of course she hadn’t needed to walk far distances.

Instead of the usual glow that most ladies visiting the palace, or throughout the city possessed, the lady's skin appeared rather matte, and he knew it had to be dust.

She was probably exhausted from her long ride, and would not be too much of a bother to him, besides needing his attention in fetching water and refreshments.

But then, she’d spotted him.

He smiled to himself.

The fun was over.

Or had it just begun?

*

The slave she’d been gifted with, at least for the night, moved fairly quickly, to Sarah’s surprise, and she found the bath awaiting her just as soon as she was finished with a small glass of the wine he’d brought her.

“Will there be anything else?”

He spoke with laughter hiding in his voice, and it only made her more annoyed.

She bristled, and turned to him with her eyes wide,

“You will stand guard. I am not ready to relieve you of your duty.”

He bowed to her again, and she felt the warmth of the wine beginning to slip throughout her body, first it blossomed in her cheeks, then it spread throughout her limbs and to her fingertips.

“As you command.”

He moved away from her, from the massive copper tub with feet like lion’s claws, and took up a post leaning against a column that separated the bathing chamber from the bedchamber.

He did not turn away.

Sarah realized he was expecting he’d be allowed to watch her undress.

Well, he couldn’t be more wrong.

“Turn away.”

“Milady?”

“Turn away. Face the sea.”

She snapped, and she knew she couldn’t be imagining the slight look of disappointment on the slave’s face as she ordered him.

Eventually he complied, and she quickly fumbled for the clasp of her dressrobe, before realizing she needed to undo her belt first.

“Gods have mercy.”

She mumbled, and finally caught the edge of the belt buckle, tossing it aside with a loud clunk, and then she unsnapped the clasp to the dress, and let it fall to the ground.

All of her body's warmth was now from the wine, as the slight breeze from the sea had chilled significantly, and she hurried to get into the bathwater.

Just before she completely submerged herself under the surface, she swore she saw the slave beginning to turn around, but when she’d wet her hair and reemerged, he was still standing with his back to her, hands clasped at the base of his spine.

“You may turn around now, if you like.”

She spoke up, and he did so immediately.

“It’s easier to observe you when I can see you, milady.”

Judging by the way his lips curled into something resembling a smirk once more, Sarah doubted he cared anything about observing more than her nude form.

Not that it wasn’t flattering to be appreciated by a handsome man.

But he wasn’t exactly an eligible prince to be considered.

He was just a slave.

Just property.

But she was curious.

“What’s your name? I do not wish to just call you, _you_.”

The slave shifted on his feet, glancing downwards to them, before back up at her, and the movement caused a lock of his white blond hair to drift dangerously close to covering one eye,

“My name is unimportant milady.”

Sarah felt a bristle of annoyance shoot up her spine.

“Answer my question…slave!”

She was not imagining the fire that sparked in his green eyes at the title, and he spoke at once, automatically as commanded, or simply from slight anger.

“Reese milady. My name is Reese.”

*

She’d been remarkably patient as he brought the water from the fire, letting it heat just long enough to begin boiling before pouring it into the tub.

He almost hoped she would drink herself into a state where he could sneak away after putting her to bed, and return to his own quarters and catch some hours of much needed rest.

But that looked not to be the case.

She only drank one glass and sipped so slowly he wondered how it quenched her thirst at all.

After finishing with the tub, she had told him to move away, and turn around, and he tried not to let himself be annoyed.

He’d hoped at least one perk of the night would be seeing freely what lay beneath the colored silk of her dress, but alas she was going to deny him of that.

Except, for a moment, he disobeyed her.

She was distracted by the feel of the water and he heard her sigh in delight, and when he snuck a glance, she had her eyes closed.

She did not see how he scanned her form quickly and concisely.

Every inch of bare skin he witnessed was perfect.

From the delicate curve of her neck and collarbone to the soft mounds of her bare breasts, graced with nipples the shade of a ripe peach.

He dared not look longer for fear of being caught, and when he heard her fall beneath the water’s surface, he knew he had succeeded.

He had been yelled at more than his share for disobeying commands, but just little things here and there that only earned a beating, never a loss of limb or breaking of bone.

He doubted she would be capable of such a thing.

She did surprise him when she asked him for a name.

He taunted her a bit, and then she cut him deeply.

So he gave her his surname, and she took it.

Feeling bold, after having been allowed to turn around, but only observing the same pale shoulders and her dark hair, wetted now and covering anything that would have been considered scandalous, he stepped closer to her.

“What shall I think of you as when I am no longer doing your bidding, milady?”

Judging by the way her blue eyes widened, and her throat revealed the sharp bones at the base of her neck, she was surprised.

“Are you having the audacity to ask my name, Reese?”

He let his lips part, licking them slowly, watching as her eyes followed the movement before jumping back to meet his, and he grinned lazily,

“Yes milady.”

She glanced away from him and down, breaking the stare, and he felt a small well of triumph shoot through his chest, warming him slightly.

“I suppose you need to have someone to refer to when you take me to meet John tomorrow. You may think of me as Sarah, but continue to address me as ‘milady,’ do you understand?”

Kyle nodded.

He wasn’t deaf or stupid. Of course he understood.

“Yes, milady.”

Sarah’s mouth quirked into a smile of her own.

“Very good.”

So she thought she was training him, did she?

“You know, you’re very handsome.”

She’d noticed? She complimented him.

“Thank you.”

When she cocked a dark brow at him, he realized the missing term.

“…Milady.”

“You must be the most popular slave in the palace, with the ladies who come to see the Caesar. Or with the men too perhaps?”

She was taunting him again, but this time it was a razor’s edge, which could see him thrown aside.

She’d think him a cad, or she’d want to claim him to herself.

“To be truthful, I am not usually the one who does such things as this. I find myself alone most nights.”

He finally said.

She looked as if she approved of his words.

Her hand breached the surface of the water to dance along the tub’s edge, and he was captivated by the long delicate spindles of her fingers,

“I wonder then, if you would really want to do everything you promised you could provide? If you’re out of practice.”

Kyle knew a flirting conversation when he heard one.

He decided to follow the lead.

“I would be happy to learn just what makes Milady tick and feel best.”

Sarah’s other hand emerged from the water, and without warning, without a word to him, she pushed herself up, and bared her body to him.

Water sluiced down her skin, and his eyes automatically dropped to drink in the sight of her.

Her breasts heaved with every breath, and below her waist was a perfectly trimmed thatch of dark brown hair guarding her sex from view.

His heartbeat thundered in his ears and his hands fisted at his sides.

Was he disobeying her by looking?

She hadn’t told him not to.

His eyes snapped back to her face, and he saw a smile of pride there.

She knew exactly what she was doing.

“Reese. Come help me dry off. I’ve decided what I want for dessert.”

He gulped down his sudden bout of nerves and jumped to do her bidding.

*

Sarah wasn’t sure where she’d found the strength or the boldness, but the way Reese’s eyes had raked over her had stirred up fresh warmth and feelings she’d not planned to awaken for the night.

However, the fact that she’d been gifted such a beautiful specimen of man to have all to herself had been just too delicious to resist.

Fuck early dawn meetings with the Caesar.

She’d send her regrets when she stayed up half the night fucking his gorgeous slave.

Sarah could already imagine how the blond hair would feel beneath her fingertips, gripped tightly as he put his head between her thighs.

He fetched a length of cotton for her to dry off with, and walked over to where she stood beside the tub, still dripping, and fighting the urge to shiver.

The cool sea breeze that had been a relief from the heat of the faded day was now too much for her.

But instead of letting her have the towel, Reese stepped incredibly close, and enveloped her in his arms as well as the fabric.

He didn’t move his grip much, he simply held her to him, and she swore she felt him shaking.

“Is this what milady desires?”

His voice had fallen to a hushed whisper, and if she didn’t know better, she’d say it had gotten deeper in timber as well.

“Yes. But more. I wish to taste you.”

Sarah looked back at him, over her shoulder and saw the realization in his eyes.

He shifted around her, hands carefully caressing her body through the fabric, and she could feel the heat of his touch as he did so, and he then stood in front of her.

She reached up to cup his face in her hands, which were laughably small, and instead of needing to stretch up, she watched as he leaned down and his eyes fell shut.

She smiled to herself, and observed him a moment, being perfectly still and waiting for her to do as she pleased, before closing the distance between them, and kissing him.

He parted his lips beneath hers the moment he felt her tongue probing the seam of his mouth, and she eagerly pulled him closer, as his arms wrapped around her tightly.

It was far from her first kiss and her first intoxicated one, but the sensations stuck out as heightened and unusual.

Perhaps it was because he was truly what she wanted, and he was there to perform her every wish.

It didn’t matter.

The heat beginning to blossom in her core could no longer be attributed to the wine, for it had long worn off.

It was pure desire and want and need for him inside her.

She wanted him.

She _needed_ him.

Her hands fell from his face, and she reached around to snag one of his own, dragging him suddenly back towards the bed chamber.

“Come.”

A single word.

One command.

He followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle dropped the towel and walked as Sarah led him towards the bed, and he had no qualms or reservations about what would happen next.

In fact, the last thing he wanted to do was argue with her over what she wanted.

The kiss she’d stolen from his lips, practically had been handed to her with an open heart.

He knew it was stupid, but the fact she’d been so cautious and slow, and then proceeded to steal his breath completely, was incredibly arousing.

It was painfully obvious, and when she turned to face him again, standing before the bed, completely bared in the moonlight, he saw her gaze trail down his chest and stop at his groin.

Oh he wanted her.

Probably too much.

But he would leave if she wished it.

He’d hate every second of it.

But he’d do it.

“Take that off.”

 _That_ was not difficult to figure out, but Kyle was mildly disappointed she didn’t want to remove it herself.

With a flip of the wrist, he’d undone his toga and thrown it aside.

It wasn’t a difficult garment to work.

She licked her lips and stared for a moment, before her eyes returned to his face.

He gave her a grin, and fought to ask if she liked what she saw.

The grin faded into a gasp when she promptly took a hold of him in her small hand, stroking him fast and hard in a split second, before letting go.

“You are gorgeous. Come.”

Sarah gestured with one hand, and the other reached out to grip his shoulder, squeezing gently as she crawled back on the bed, perching in the middle of the fluffy cotton and silk fabric, waiting for him.

Waiting for _him_.

How could he but follow her?

She leaned against the many pillows and cushions, coyly touching herself, one hand on her breast and the other below her stomach, just teasing where he knew she was probably burning.

“Kiss me.”

He moved to comply at once, looming over her smaller form with his entire body, and she stopped him with a hand to his chest.

He frowned in confusion, before she lowered her gaze to his hardened cock again,

“No. Kiss me down here.”

She tapped a single finger at the apex of her thighs, and he felt his mouth water.

She wanted that?

Oh it would be his pleasure.

He could already smell her desire before he even got below her stomach, but he didn’t regret pausing to kiss her navel and then tongue it swiftly, giving her a preview of just how good he was with his mouth.

If the way her back arched up into him was a hint, she was more than ready.

*

Sarah wasn’t sure where Reese had learned how to properly please a woman, but she wanted to send mountains of gold to whomever it was.

She’d been right.

His blond hair felt like silk in her hands, and he never protested or even gave any indications if she pulled too hard.

Before long, with the many rough swipes of his tongue over her clit, and the swift rubbing and swirling of his fingers inside her and above where his mouth worked on her, she was starting to feel the familiar pull of her climax in her stomach and sweeping outwards.

“Wait, wait, stop.”

Reese paused at once, looking up at her obediently, with a slight sheen to his lips, which she knew had to be her arousal.

“I want you inside me when I come.”

The look in his eyes suggested he didn’t know how to thank her for the command, and she simply smiled at him, before tugging gently at one of his ears, leading him to crawl back up her body, placing kisses here and there, before nibbling on her neck and returning to kiss her mouth deeply and slowly, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

“Milady you are exquisite if I may say.”

He’d broken the kiss to move around to her jaw and up to her ear, and the dirty whisper of a compliment made her flush, despite the fact that she’d only just begun to resort to carnal pleasures instead of sleep in her bed.

“Thank you Reese. Now fuck me.”

“As you wish.”

He’d been lining himself up and preparing to do just that, so when she gave the word, Reese pushed inside of her with a smooth thrust, and drove a gasp from her throat as he bottomed out.

“Oh.”

“Milady?”

His concern was sweet.

“You’re so big. It’s just a bit of a shock.”

The small chuckle that left his mouth was almost mockingly amusing.

“You did see it for yourself.”

Sarah rolled her eyes, or at least, tried to, but when he pulled out almost all the way, and thrust back inside her, she couldn’t really find the energy to tease him.

“Yes…I did. I can’t wait until you finish fucking me and I get to taste you.”

She whispered the words to him, and then bit his ear to spur him on, and it worked like a charm.

Reese began to piston in and out of her in a steady rhythm which brought her back to the crest of her orgasm once more.

Before she could stop herself, or try to hold back, he’d sprung it on her, and she felt the spasms of her own body betraying her, she gripped Reese’s shoulders so tightly she was sure she’d drawn blood, and her legs forced him to stop moving as they clung around his waist.

“Milady…”

Her title on his lips was a deep groan as she felt the pulse of his cock inside her, and she fought the urge to smile too smugly at the fact that she’d brought him over with her.

*

While Kyle tried to catch his breath, Sarah climbed out of the bed, and slipped over to pour herself some chilled wine.

The shimmer he saw on her bare skin he knew was from the exertion of their activity, and he felt a welling of pride.

He’d pleased her.

He’d done well.

As his heartbeat finally settled to a normal pace, she had finished the glass, and returned to the bedside, with another poured in hand.

It was just water, but the thought was incredibly kind.

“Here, I’m sure you’re not used to such hard work.”

She winked at him.

Kyle was sure he couldn’t smile any wider than he already was.

“Of course milady. Manual labor hardly compares to the task of taking someone such as yourself to paradise.”

Sarah cocked a brow at him, and he swallowed the cool liquid carefully.

“Does it now? Where does performing a massage fall? Labor and pleasure?”

Kyle shrugged,

“I’m not too sure. I’ve not much experience with such things.”

Her hand slipped from where it rested on his shoulder down his chest and stomach, and drew dangerously close to his languid cock.

“If you can take the aches and pains from my back, then you will be handsomely rewarded for your efforts.”

He got the hint quite easily, and gladly set his glass aside as she climbed back into the bed and moved herself to lie on her stomach, presenting her bare back to him.

Her entire backside was perfectly visible and now she wanted his hands on her again?

Perhaps he could learn to go without sleep for her.

He rubbed his hands together, warming the palms, and then carefully set them upon her shoulders, starting to squeeze gently.

“How is that, milady?”

She hummed in contentment, like the purring of a cat having found an excellent spot in the sun to lounge,

“Perfect. But do not be afraid to push harder. I am not made of crystal.”

As his thumbs rubbed circles over her shoulder blades, and his fingers pressed deeply into her muscles, he felt the vibration of her voice before he heard any words.

She shifted and writhed beneath his hands and he almost considered kneeling over her so she couldn’t move as much, but he preferred the delicious view he possessed in his current position.

“Why are you here, milady? If I may be so bold.”

He spoke softly, almost as if accidentally, but he was very precise in his questioning.

Vague yet innocently curious.

When Sarah spoke, her voice came out breathily and unsteady,

“You may, but I can only say I’m here on a diplomatic endeavor.”

Kyle’s mind ran a hundred miles an hour trying to decipher what that could mean, and he dared not ask her again.

She might be as clay before firing in his hands, but she was not a fool.

She would not spill her secrets to a slave simply because he made her see stars and feel bliss.

However, his own skills actually surpassed what he believed, and when he stopped his hands, to check her reactions, her eyes had closed and she was breathing slowly.

She’d fallen asleep.

Before pulling the silks up to cover her and protect her modesty, he could not resist stroking a hand down the line of her back and over her curves, until his fingers glided down to snag the sheet.

He leaned back and rested his head upon his hands, and watched her for a moment, before his own eyelids grew too heavy to fight.

The smell of her perfume and the soft sounds of her breathing filled his senses and were all he knew before blackness claimed him.

*

Sarah awoke first, with a start, before remembering where she was, and the large warm body beside her, a reminder of what had happened.

She frowned slightly, staring at the sleeping blond.

She’d allowed John to successfully distract her.

For that, she was not keen to be forgiving.

As wonderful as the man’s company was, she was there for a reason, and she would not leave without getting an answer, one way or another.

But before business, judging by the soft light filling the room of dawn, she still had some time to continue enjoying the distraction.

Pushing the sheet back and away from herself, she easily bared the slave’s body to her eyes, and she smiled at the way his expression twitched slightly as he dreamed.

One particular part of his body was quite alert, if only out of simple habit.

Sarah had always heard stories of men who dreamed consistently of a carnal nature, and thus woke up prepared to conquer and fuck whomever they could.

But this one she would be conquering.

She slid down the length of his body, carefully avoiding touching him until she was poised just above his erect flesh, and then she stroked her hand over the head and down, splaying her hand on his stomach before placing an open mouthed kiss on the tip.

Reese’s body moved as he shuddered and when she sucked hard, forming a ring with her fingers and stroking down, his back arched and he awoke with a gasp.

She spared him a glance, and pulled up and away to smirk at him.

His green eyes were wide, and the expression on his face was approaching awe.

“Milady, what…?”

“I told you that I would reward you. Never before have I been lulled to sleep by such a rough caress of a man.”

Though she was no longer touching him with her mouth, her hands were not idle, and he appeared to be at a loss for words as she worked him deftly.

She saw him blink several times, and it looked as if he was about to speak, before he seemed to think better of it.

He slumped back against the pillows and let her continue.

His hands fisted in the sheets, and his hips bucked beneath her, but she was not about to let him off so easily.

She wanted to hear him beg.

Without a word, she let go of him, and looked up at him, licking her lips.

“Milady…”

“What?”

He swallowed, and his eyes darted down to the reddened head of his cock, as if she was supposed to read his mind.

“I…thought…”

She smirked,

“I want you to say it.”

His brows furrowed adorably.

“That I want you to continue?”

She drew mindless shapes on his stomach and around his navel, teasing but never touching, and he added hastily,

“Milady.”

“Say it.”

Her eyes snapped back to his and she saw a flare of recognition, along with something that seemed to light a fire behind the green.

“Please.”

“What?”

He licked his own lips, and drew a ragged breath,

“Please make me finish, milady.”

Sarah grinned in triumph, and then took him in hand again, and the relief on his face washed away any possible frustration.

“Where shall you? On yourself, atop these perfect muscles, or perhaps will drink you like the nectar of the gods.”

She pretended to think, and he groaned aloud.

It wasn’t a hard choice.

She had felt his heartbeat speeding up beneath her hand, and so she leaned down, carefully pulling him deep into her throat, and moved her hand faster as she rubbed her tongue against the underside of his cock.

The taste she’d had only once before.

She thought she hated it.

But he was indeed closer to the words she’d teased.

Crisp and salty, like dried sea air upon sun kissed skin.

She drank him down, and let him come down slowly from his high.

His hands were still twitching at his sides, and he looked up at her with an expression of pure reverence.

She climbed up his body and straddled his waist, so she could look in his eyes just before she kissed him.

“You have been a wonderful companion Reese. Thank you for that.”

Her eyes closed as she kissed him, and when his arms encircled her, for a split second, she felt completely safe.

*

Kyle left the room when Sarah asked him to call for Caesar John, and it was with a surprisingly heavy heart he walked the length of the palace to inform the Guardian of her availability.

Judging by the activity and rising chatter in the palace grounds, John had returned just moments ago.

His enormous transport was parked beside the one belonging to Sarah, and his horses had not even been put away yet.

“Reese! There you are.”

Kyle turned and saw the man himself, with his usual messed hair and delicate gold circlet atop the brown curls.

“Your Excellency.”

He bowed carefully, and John clapped him on the shoulder.

He was always surprisingly informal when he was in a good mood.

“Tell me the good news, is she beautiful? Is she happy, and more importantly, what does she want?”

John watched him cautiously, and then spoke,

“She is many things, Excellency, patient and caring and kind, and yes, extremely easy on the eyes. However, all she would tell me is that she wishes to speak to you on a manner of great importance.”

John sighed heavily, and shook his head,

“That’s no use! Guardian Torr told me the same thing. Ah well. Bring her to the dining hall. I have a breakfast feast prepared to delight and ensnare her palate and senses, perhaps I can divine her wishes.”

Kyle nodded.

As he walked back to deliver the message, he smiled to himself at the thought that his Lady had already partaken in a breakfast of a sort, but she would likely still be hungry.

***

**END?**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> complete...so far as the muse is concerned, but goodness knows there is more story to tell here...


End file.
